endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Tree: Performance
1.) Discount - Whenever you cast a spell, you recover 3 MP. Passively grants +10 Max MP. 2.) Spellblasting - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain a stack of Magic. Each stack grants +1 Spell Effect. 3.) Monoform - Whenever you Overcast, you may cast that spell again this turn and gain +1 Spell Capacity until end of turn. 4.) Adoring Fans - Your party recovers 1 Hit Point and 1 Mana Point whenever you cast a spell. 5.) Restoring Boon - Upon use, each party member recovers ( Spell Effect ) HP and MP. Can only be used once per encounter. 6.) Serenade - Upon use, your target recovers ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) HP and MP. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 6 )m. Can only be used once per encounter. 7.) Mindful - +1 MP Regen; +3 MP Regen instead if you are wielding an Instrument. 8.) Bound Back - +1% Max MP Regen per turn. 9.) One Man Band - Each point of Charisma provides an additional +2 Max MP. 10.) Casting Song - +40 Max MP. 11.) Healing Within - Whenever you restore HP on an ally, you gain HP equal to ( HP Restored x 0.2 ). 12.) Lesser Reverb - 5 MP - Copy your last spell that you cast this turn, except with 25% effect. If Overcast, has 50% effect instead. 13.) Ditty - You have +1 Spell Capacity. You can cast any one spell an additional time each turn. 14.) Surge of Zeal - Upon casting a spell, you have a ( Overcast Chance )% chance of recovering 10% of your Max Mana Pool. 15.) Combo Cast - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain +4 Spell Effect until end of turn. Overcast yields +12 Spell Effect instead. 16.) Cascade - Whenever you Overcast, your other spells gain +15% Overcast Chance until end of turn. Stacks up to twice. 17.) Prioritize - Whenever you cast a spell, you may restore 5 HP and MP on a target within ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 3 )m. 18.) Song of Salvation - 200 MP - Restores allies who are Near Death to 1 HP, then restores [ ( Spell Effect x 2 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.2% ) ] Hit Points on all allies. Overcast restores all allies to Full Hit Points instead. 19.) Restorative Echoes - At the beginning of your turn, restore ( Max MP x 0.04 ) HP to target ally within 10m or self. 20.) Capacitation - +2 MP Regen. 21.) Recovery Tendency - Recover +0.5% of your Max MP whenever you cast a spell. ( Minimum of 1 MP recovered ) 22.) Show of the Century - +10% Max MP. 23.) Spellwright - +20 Max MP; You gain +5 Max MP until end of encounter whenever you cast a spell. ( In the form of Poet stacks ) 24.) Scatterheal - 50 MP - Restore ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Hit Points to up to four different targets within ( Spell Effect x 0.4 + 1 )m. If Overcast, you can stack these heals on less than four targets. 25.) Reverb - 30 MP - Copy your last spell with MP Cost 45 or less cast this turn. If Overcast, has +150% Effect. Otherwise, the spell only has +25% Effect. 26.) Poolgrowth - Whenever you cast a spell, you may gain +2.5% Max MP until end of encounter. ( In the form of Pool Counters ) 27.) Exponency - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain +5% Spell Effect until end of turn. 28.) Team Player - Your party has +3 HP and MP Regen. 29.) Song of Unending Days - Upon use, your target becomes immune to damage until your next turn. Can be used at any time, but only once per encounter. 30.) Rapid Regeneration - Upon use, target ally begins to recover 5% of their Max Hit Points per turn until they take damage next. Can only be used thrice in an encounter. 31.) Prosperity - +2 MP Regen; +5 MP Regen instead if you are at full HP. 32.) Recovery Sufficiency - Recover +1.0% of your Max MP whenever you cast a spell. 33.) Night Life - +10% Max MP. +20% Max MP instead if it's Nighttime. 34.) Hands Off - While at full HP, you have +100 Max MP. 35.) Healing Words - +25% Spell Effect while casting Healing Spells. 36.) Spellvolley - +1 Spell Capacity; You can cast another of any one spell each turn. 37.) Arcane Rally - Whenever you cast a spell, you recover +0.5% Max MP for each spell you've cast this turn. 38.) Storm - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain +3 Spell Effect until end of turn for each spell cast before it. 39.) Direct Channel - Whenever a spell you control heals an ally, you can spend any additional amount of mana to channel into that ally, to convert any bonus MP spent in this way into direct HP gain. Passively grants you +30 Max MP. 40.) Epic Stamina - +3 MP Regen; As long as you've Overcast a spell this encounter, this Regen is increased to +5 MP Regen instead. 41.) Constant Stream - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain a stack of Mana Recovery. For each stack, you regenerate +0.2% of your Max MP per turn. 42.) Mana Brace - You begin each encounter with a Mana Shield equal to 30% of your Max MP. This Mana shield is spent before regular mana. 43.) Scaling Mana Pool - You have bonus Max MP equal to ( Spell Effect x 1.25 ). 44.) Surge of Strength - Whenever you heal an allied unit, that unit gains Attack Damage equal to ( Hit Points Recovered x 0.5 ) until end of turn. 45.) Spell Zeal - You can cast another of each of your spells each turn, given that you have enough Spell Capacity. 46.) Drastic Recovery - +5 MP Regen. You have doubled MP Regen as long as you are at over 80% Hit Points. 47.) Mana Ward - Upon use, deploy a Mana Ward up to ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 3 )m away that has a 5m radius. While in the Mana Ward, allies recover 5% of their Max MPT. Lasts until no allies are in the Ward. Can only be used once per encounter. 48.) Improved Mana Pool - +25% Max MP. 49.) Arcane Chicanery - You can cast another of up to two spells of your choice each turn. You have +2 Spell Capacity. 50.) Ancient Recall - Upon use, recover 50% of your Max MP instantly. Can only be used once per encounter.